Destino
by kalt
Summary: Jeff ve algo que lo hace tomar una desicion presipitada... pero no cuenta con que el destino actue y ponga las cosas en su lugar... incesto


Jeff… ábreme la puerta – pedía por enésima vez Matt Hardy a su hermano

No ya te dije que no quiero verte… ve y sigue con alguna de tus putas- gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta el Hardy menor totalmente furioso

Pero por favor… amor ábreme te juro que no es lo que tu crees… solo era una… fan- trataba de razonar a su hermano

Ha si y desde cuando eres tan cariñoso con las fans… no me jodas… la besaste – seguía gritando Jeff

Y es que ese día Matt había decidido acompañar a su hermano su show, con el cual mantenía una relación mas allá de lo fraternal desde hacia un par de meses.

Hola Matt…sigues igual de lindo que siempre- dijo una chica rubia alta que hacia cerca de un año había mantenido una relación sentimental con el Hardy mayor, y que restregaba su cuerpo al de Matt

Aaa… hola- respondió un poco sorprendido y alejándose de ella

Umm… que no quieres que revivamos viejos tiempos – pronuncio la chica volviendo a acercarse a el y tomándolo con ambas manos sobre la nuca atrayéndolo para depositar un salvaje beso en sus labios

Matt había hecho poco por romper el beso o alejarse de ella en su lugar la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, una reacción normal de casi cualquier hombre.

Pero segundos después cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia se separo de ella abruptamente, limpiando sus labios con la palma de su mano, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar en el que se encontraba, viendo a su hermano parado a un metro de el y bañado en llanto, comenzó a caminar hacia el pero este comenzó a correr alejando se de su hermano.

Novio la cabeza en forma de negación después de recordar lo que había pasado, como había sido tan estúpido para dejar besarse, y peor aun como es que reacciono de esa forma

Por favor amor ábreme- volvió a pedir a su hermano

Lárgate y no vuelvas a llamarme amor…esto se acabo Matt…- respondió Jeff con la voz quebrada por el llanto

No por favor…no digas eso…yo te amo… no me dejes…juro que…que todo tiene una explicación – dijo entre lagrimas el Hardy mayor

Se acabo…- sentencio Jeff que se alejo de la puerta y subió a su recamara corriendo, al entrar cerro la puerta con un sonoro golpe y se tiro en su cama tapándose la cara con la almohada dejando escapar mas lagrimas.

Matt se quedo intacto escuchando como su hermano se alejaba y solo el golpe que se escucho adentro lo regreso a la realidad.

Que voy hacer sin ti…tu eres mi vida… - susurro Matt para si mismo se giro y comenzó a caminar.

Camino por un largo rato hasta que llego a su casa, no había parado de llorar un solo segundo sus ojos se encontraban totalmente rojos e hinchados, una vez dentro de su habitación tomo el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a su hermano, pero este no le contesto.

En la habitación de Jeff el teléfono sonaba cada 5 segundos y decidió desconectarlo, no quería hablar con el, le había hecho mucho daño, como era capaz de decir que lo amaba sino perdía oportunidad para besarse con cualquier fulana.

Por que me haces esto… si yo te amo- se preguntaba Jeff

Ok pero no me vas a ver mal te lo juro Matt Hardy no me veras sufrir… pagaras caro el osar engañarme y jugar con mis sentimientos – se dijo a si mismo limpiando las lagrimas que yacían en su mejilla y dibujando una malévola sonrisa en sus labios

Pasaron varios días y ambos debía ir a la empresa ese día había una reunión de luchadores de tanto la marca azul como de la roja, haci que después de lo ocurrido seria la primera vez que se encontrarían, Matt espera hablar con el y pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho, pero la idea que Jeff tenia en mente era completamente diferente a hablar con su hermano.

El mayor de los Hardy esperaba en la entrada para poder ver cuando su hermano llegase y poder hablar con el, pero lo que vio hizo que su corazón se quebrara

Jeff bajaba de su coche acompañado de una chica exuberante de pelo castaño, tez morena y pelo rizado, su hermano la tomaba por la cintura y le sonreí se veía feliz, "radiante", todo lo contraria a su hermano que aun llevaba los ojos rojos e hinchados, tenia un semblante totalmente demacrado.

Hola Matt… guau que mal te vez – saludo el menor de los Hardy parándose delante de su hermano y con una gran sonrisa, disimulando lo mejor que podía las la preocupación que tenia por verlo así

¿Quien es ella?- pregunto mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica que lo acompañaba quien lo abrazaba con fuerza

A ella… es una FAN – dijo enfatizando en la ultima palabra volviendo la vista a su acompañante

Eres un hijo de puta- le respondió su hermano estallando contra la actitud de su hermano

¿Así? yo soy el desgraciado… por favor Matt no me hagas reír – vocifero Jeff – vamos cielo se nos hace tarde- añadió conduciendo a su amiga hacia dentro, dejando ahí parado a Matt que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo

No merezco esto…cometí un error pero Te amo, no pudiste olvidarte tan fácil de mi ¿o si? – hablo Matt entre lagrimas y comenzando a seguir el camino que su hermano había caminado hacia solo segundos hacia la sala en que se desarrollaría la reunión.

Una vez dentro del salón, Mr. McMahon comenzó ha explicar que para obtener mayor audiencia se llevarían a cabo un par de cambios algunos cambiarían de marca y se crearían nuevos feudos, así comenzó a nombrar uno por uno los cambios que habría hasta que toco el turno de los hermanos Hardy.

Bien Jeff tu cambiaras de marca ahora estarás en RAW y he pensado que seria bueno que formaras pareja con…tu hermano – termino de explicar Vince Mcmahon

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola bueno pues aquí una nueva historia, espero que les guste y la disfruten.**

**Espero sus reviews **

**Besos!!!! **


End file.
